The True Pacifist
by ElementalDragon81
Summary: All monsters have left the underground and Frisk living with everyone things seem pretty good. That is until a figure appears at San's front door telling him someones coming to destroy every timeline. With no possible resets. So now its up to Sans,Papyrus,Frisk, and everyone else to stop the evil that is Chara.(some slight Soriel moments and well you can just read to see the others
1. The Beginning

The True Pacafist

Hey guys it's been a while...i've been really busy with school and such so I havent had much time to write but don't worry i'll update my fics eventually. Also a side not Paps and Sans's parts will be in they're fonts...so if you get bugged by Comic Sans i'm sorry. I don't own Undertale Toby Radiant Fox does...lucky dog...ANY WAY ON WITH THE SHOW

Sans

It's been about 3 months since we were released from the underground, and about 2 months since the kid promised that they wouldn't reset again. It's been unbelievable. Shortly after we were all released, Alphys and Undyne started officially dating,and the world was able to accept us after the kid explained all we wanted was peace. We even were able to build a house in about a month(I didn't do much according to Paps besides popping back and forth with supplies) and now were all situated in. What surprised me is that Paps and Undyne opened a spaghetti place, and Mettaton is apparently famous up here and now he's on a world tour with Napstablook.

As for me I have 3 different jobs to help keep the house running and food on the table. Tori became a teacher at an elementary school in town which Frisk now attends. There is one more thing that's going well is that i'm now dating Tori with things getting pretty serious.

It's finally winter up here...heh reminds me a lot of Snowdin. It's been hard, but thankfully tonight couldn't be any better since I don't have to work the next couple of days. **"Hey Sans there's someone at the door for you" I hear Frisk yell from the other side of the house.**

"Alright kid i'll get it" I say getting up from the sofa. Heh I wounder who it could be at this hour. When I answer the door I see a cloaked figures with blood leaking out of their sides. "Sans help me, please i'm bleeding out here man" says an all too familiar voice."FRISK GET THE BANDAGES QUICK" I scream picking up the man and setting him on the sofa. As I remove the hood I notice an odd painful smile.

"Well guess I screwed up things pretty badly this time, I would have a pun that would be Killer if this wasn't so DIEr hehe" he mutters as I reposition

him.

"Boss what are you doing here its my week off" I mutter worriedly giving him a questioning look.

"Sans I was looking through the timelines and I came across a timeline full of Chara's I tried to stop the original but they just kept slicing me. This is the accumulation of a bout 100 of em" he says quickly as he kept pressure on his wound to keep himself from bleeding out.

"Why exactly were you traveling through space time?" I question my right eye inspecting his wounds.

"Sans...I was looking for" He's cut off as Frisk enters the room with the bandages,and a very sleepy Papyrus. "Thanks kid" I say taking the bandages and applying them tightly around his wounds.

"Sans who is this human and why are they bleeding out all over our sofa" I hear Papyrus question in his slightly loud voice.

"Listen Paps this guy is one of my bosses and he's seen some crazy shit alright" I mutter darkly showing Paps how serious I am...

"WOWIE THAT IS INSANE DO YOU WANT ME TO GET HIM SOMETHING TO EAT" He hollers halfway into the kitchen...

"He's also told me something drastic...something that could destroy every timeline there possibly is" I mutter darkly my own thoughts haunting me.

So I got a compalint on the font. Sorry i'm not changing Sans and Paps fonts for this fic...you don't like comic sans deal with it, it hurts your eyes I appologise, and if you liked the fic PUNCH THE FOLLOW BUTTON IN THE FACE LIKE A BOSS. (sorry couldnt resist).


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Frisk**

 **It's been about an hour since Sans's boss has been over. I started eves dropping a bit to see what the hell was going on. "** **My child what are you doing?"** **calmly whispers the familiar calm voice of my mother. Dang it I was caught in the act,**

" **Listen Mom there is something strange going on here. I mean why would one of Sans's bosses come here bleeding out" I whisper back to her calmly .**

"I don't know my child, but I know its best to let them be. Now if you need me i'll go make sure Papyrus doesn't burn down the house" she says before walking off. **I can't take this. As I return to listening in I hear the familiar name...Chara. I haven't seen her since I left the underground.**

" **Did you say Chara?" I mutter nervously walking into the room. Strangely San's boss just smirks and attempts to stand up to no avail.**

"Kid I knew you were standing there the entire time, but ya Chara is coming and she's got an army...I came here seeking Sans's help because if Chara's plan succeeds every universe will be erased permenantly. Then they'll start to travel in between the infinite multiverse there by ending everything" **he says slowly and darkly as I feel the wieght of every word drip and burn like acid on my skin.**

" **I'll help you as well, but i'm sure Chara can be reasoned with" I say walking into the room a bit more.**

"Kid you know that demon can't be reasoned with...hell it took over 100 deaths just to get you free from her grasp" Sans mutters putting a hand on my back. **There might not be another way...but i'm going to face Chara again either way...**

Papyrus

 **This is...bizarre to be honest. Firstly with one of Sans's bosses showing up bleeding like he's been through something rough. Hope fully I THE GREAT PAPYRUS will be able to help him feel a bit better.**

"Hello Papyrus let me help you cook our guest some food, but I do have to ask who is he?" **I hear Toriel mutter nervously as she puts on her apron.**

" **He's apparently one of Sans's bosses and I haven't heard much else besides that. Do you think he'll like the spaghetti I made him?" I say holding out my already finished plate.**

" **I think he'll appreciate that a lot Papyrus. I think i'll make some pie as well in case he's still...hungry..."** **I notice her stop suddenly, so I check what she's looking at. What I see is a tiny shadow like human standing there..**

" **HELLO HUMAN I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" I ask curiously, and then I notice the look of pure shock on Toriel's face.**

" **Ch...ch...Chara your...your...your alive my sweet child"** **I hear her mutter nervously. This shadowy human lunges forward pulling out an even stranger knife ready to strike, but before I can even more I hear a slash. When I open my eyes I see that Toriel is still a live and that Sans's boss took the shot.**

" **Dam Kid you really know hot to piss a guy off don't you. NOW SANS!"** **he yells as Sans jumps up and blasts the child with a strange yet familiar creature.**

" **Tell me boss was that one of them?"** **I hear Sans ask curiously inspecting the dusting remains while his boss holds back a slightly furious Toriel.**

" **SANS! HOW COULD YOU THAT WAS MY CHILD"** **she keeps screaming as Sans's boss puts a hand over her eyes. This some how causes her to fall asleep.**

" **THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE AN EXPLENATION SANS AND I'D LIKE ONE NOW!" I yell angrily .**

" **Okay Sans I basically filled her on what the 'REAL' Chara is like now, I also told her that theirs more of them. This one was obviously sent here to kill of any remaining threats such as Toriel and Papyrus. By my calculations Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore will also be targets.. I don't think they know where Mettaton is so were good there. Chara knows she can't kill you so we have to prepare" I hear him say quickly as he picks Toriel up and carries her to the couch he was just on.**

" **OKAY HUMAN I DEMAND SOME ANSWERS. LIKE FIRST OFF HOW DID YOU MOVE WITH THAT WOUND OF YOURS. SECONDLY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! THIRDLY WHO WAS THAT HUMAN AND WHY AND WITH WHAT DID SANS BLAST THEM WITH!" I scream stomping around angrily. I feel as if my mistakes are crawling on my back as he turns around with a calm and almost worried look.**

" **Papyrus I'll answer all of those now. Firstly I felt an evil presence and just teleported in front of both of you to take what would've been a fatal shot. Secondly the first human that fell into the underground is back now as a vengeful spirit that seeks to destroy humanity and everything else. Sans has seen that kid before he did that to keep you and Toriel safe,and that thing he used was taught to him by your father before he 'vanished' " he says calmly and slowly making sure I get all the detail.**

" **WOWIE THAT SURE IS ALOT TO TAKE IN" I say rubbing my aching skull slowly.**

" **Boss I think it's time we leave, but we can't leave Tori and Paps here alone...so is it fine if we take them as well?"** **I hear Sans mutter nervously. That's a first? Sans is nervous I'll have to ask him whats wrong later.**

" ***sigh* Guess your right Sans we better GOAT outta here before more of them come"** **I hear Sans's boss say calmly. I then realize his pun which really wears d own another nerve.**

" **I SWEAR WHO EVER MAKES ANOTHER PUN I'M FLINGING OUT THE WINDOW" I yell as I feel a hand on my shoulder.**

" **Relax Papyrus I know a shortcut. Sans you get Toriel and Frisk. I'll meet you at HQ" he says reassuringly as he smiles at Sans.**

" **Hey Papyrus guess you'll get to make some new friends as well. Oh and hold on tight its going to be a little bumpy"** **He says giving me the same smile he gave Sans. In an instant I go almost blind as a strange bright light shines. After I rub my eyes I see were in a now shining hall full of monsters and humans of all shapes and Sizes.**

" **What is this magnificent place!?" I ask looking around in awe at the never ending ceiling. I look at Sans's boss for an answer and he gives me another smile and says**

" **This Papyrus is my Organizations HQ, The Burning Dragons home base of operations".**

 **This is the best I could do on a short nortice. Plus i'm board and my Youtube has been going a little slow.**


	3. A true Reunion with some slight conflict

**Toriel**

 **I open my eyes and i'm staring straight into and endless black void with nothing in it. I try to move but I can't. "** **Sorry for that Toriel...I needed to keep you from burning my head off while I explain this to you" mutters a voice calmly in the darkness.**

 **Why is he telling to be calm! I JUST SAW MY CHILD DIE AGAIN! HOW CAN I BE CALM!**

" **I can hear what your thinking you know...and ow you didn't have to scream. Listen were in your subconscious. Finally the Chara you thought you knew is gone, and whats left is the demon she actually was. Open your eyes Toriel this isn't the first time she's tried to kill you! In fact she'll keep trying as long as she knows your alive alright!" He yells at me as my face contorts awkwardly.**

" **THIS CAN'T BE TRUE, YOUR LYING! CHARA WAS A SWEET GIRL WHO WOULDN'T HURT A FLY! YOUR THE EVIL ONE FOR KILLING A CHILD!" I Scream. I can start to feel tears running down my face. That's when I finally see him emerge. It was Sans's boss after all!**

" **Fine then Toriel"** **He says slowly and darkly** **. "I didn't want to have to do this to you at all, but your being really hard to prove this to"** **He mutters his eyes blaring with a strange white fire.** **"Through fire and flames survived pain and rage. See what i've seen to this very day!"** **He hollers as i'm hit with the white fire. It oddly doesn't burn. That's when what he wanted to see hits me. I see how evil Chara my own daughter that I raised after she fell really is. I see her kill every one in her path including me. I see Sans and Asgore being the last ones left. I see that evil look in her eyes as she slashed into him.**

" **This is how she really was all this time. I'm sorry for my actions sir please forgive me" I blurt out quickly, and thats when I feel myself become free.**

" **Congrats Toriel you've seen the light. Now wake up we must hurry if we're to stop her evil plans"** **he motions me towards a bright light as he talks.**

" **Mom...wake up please your safe now"** **I hear a soft sweet voice mutter to me. I open my eyes slowly adjusting to the new setting. I'm in a strange room that seems to be made just to fit me. I look on my chest and see Frisk crying a bit.**

" **Do not worry my child I am fine" I say while patting their head. I move them off me so that I can sit up.**

" **Welcome Toriel to The Burning Dragons HQ housing quarters. I have a few errands to run so you and everyone else that I saved will wait in here. You also won't be able to leave the room without permission. Sans and Paps are freely roaming now, and Sans could be a guide to you while i'm gone since he works here and knows it's ins and outs. Have a nice stay" the familiar voice of Sans's boss mutters before he disappears. This has been an odd day.**

 **W. (Translations applied. Ya WingDings will be used.)**

 **"** **Gasters Log. Day 18"** **(Gasters Log Day 18).** **I've captured a temportal tresspasser.** **(I have captured a temporal tress passer) "There we go. Now we should be able to understand you!" I hear the voice echo through my skull. "** **HOW THE HELL DID YOU ESCAPE" I scream as he seems to have appeard behind me.** **"Calm down WingDings. I'm a friend of your sons Sans and Papyrus. My brother and I have been looking for you. We need your help W.D" He says calmy and slowly.** **I've havent trusted a human since the war. That didn't end well then but yet...I can see that he in not going to harm me.**

" **How?" I ask curiosly.**

" **The Royal daughter Chara has become a demon that plans to destroy every time line and spread across the dimensional rifts that fill the worlds. If you don't help us kill her she will destroy everything including Sans and Papyrus" He mutters darkly. I can feel the seriousness of his words like king Asgore leaning on my back (** **which has happened before. DAM IT WAS PAINFULL WHAT DOES HE EAT!** **).**

" **Fine i'll help you but only to protect my sons. Question though how do you plan to get us.." I feel a strange surge of energy. An instant later i'm blinded by a strange light. When my eyes adjust I see something i've never seen before, and it truly amazes me. All kinds of humans and monsters co-existing and working together to do tasks. Some of these monsters i've never seen before! "Out of the...void..." I mutter after a few seconds...**

" **Welcome to the HQ my brother should arrive shortly with a few more members of your dimension. Firstly thouogh SANS!" He yells before vanishing.**

 **Thats when I finally see him. It's been almost 10 years since I last saw him.** "D...d...DAD!" **He screams when he finally notices me.**

" **SANS!" I scream as I teleport over and hug my son tightly. "It's been so long Sans but i've finally done it. I've returned from the void" I say cluthching him closer. I finally let all the tears i've held for the past 10 years flow.**

"Welcome back to reality Dad. Almost a full family again. If only Mom was here to see this" I hear him mutter. I can feel his tears staining my lab coat. **WAIT I HAVE MY BODY BACK!**

" **SANS! I HAVE MY BODY BACK" I scream almost hitting Sans (which wouldve been fatal). I can't believe this, it's impossible I should've at most been sent back as goo! I can't believe this is happening!**

" **Sans who is this strange man you were just hugging? Does he need a plate of spaghetti"** **Wait that voice...is that!**

" **Papyrus! MY SON OH YOUR SO TALL NOW. Wow Sans your brother really did out grow you, guess you shouldve drank your milk" I mutter while huggin Papyrus tighter.**

" **Sans is this man." I hear Papyrus say nervously.**

"Yep Paps thats our Dad" I hear Sans mutter nervously.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. But NO MORE HEARTFELT MOMENTS. Mostly...

"Yep Paps thats our Dad" I hear Sans mutter nervously.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. But NO MORE HEARTFELT MOMENTS. Mostly...


End file.
